Kixyuuketsuki
by ShadowyHarlequin
Summary: Naruto multi-chapter fanfic. AU NaruSasuNaru other possible pairings. Warning: Yaoi/Shonen-ai, possible fluff, minor Uchihacest, language, maybe violence/gore. Not a songfic, but it includes Last Firstborn by Celldweller. Rated M for continual reasons
1. The Sound of a Heart

(Forgive me any of my mistakes involving the Romanized Japanese I'm using!)

A/N-Okay, so I know I'm supposed to be working on updating my other stories, but this idea had sort of been coalescing in my brain for some time. Fear not though, I know I have a few readers waiting on Unflinching Loyalty (and if you're not, you should go read it! ^^) ha, it's good ol' KabuOro, Chapter 2 is almost done. Anyway, this came through my twisted head, an AU Sasuke/vampire dojinshi, and an awesome fic by Hina88 called Incubus.

Warning: Yaoi/Shonen-ai (later), language, most likely violence or gore (mostly blood), and some mild Uchihacest (Yay!! Go Uchiha's!! ^.^)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Sasuke and Kishimoto-sensei have that priveledge! Also, Last Firstborn belongs to Klayton of Celldweller. I highly recommend you listen to it as the character does, it's a nice song.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kixyuuketsuki

Chapter 1: The Sound of a Heart

The song was one of his favorites, _Last Firstborn_, how ironic.

_Oh man, I can't believe you did what they said you did,_

_And to this day I've still gotta say that in my mind I question it,_

_I wish,_

_I knew,_

_What you had meant before you went and left me wondering to just an echo of your voice,_

_('Listen...listen...listen...listen')_

Ah, the woman's voice that vocalized alongside the man's was simply beautiful. He continued his broken thought from before, but the music continued to weave its way in and out of his soul.

_Now I wait to take my turn to bleed,_

_Like a kid playing with a razorblade and wonder if I have the balls at all or am I gonna be afraid,_

_Where are you?_

_What do you think?_

_Cuz I'm not sure when knocking at death's door,_

_If I will be let in or left alone outside..._

He walked down the street, steps swaying in time with the music blaring through the headphones. For any passerby he was probably an odd sight, dressed in his usual but melancholy garb (or so he was told, to which he usually responded to with a charming roll of his eyes, which really was more like him lifting his eyes heavenward as if to ask 'why?').

_I hear the sound of a heart,_

_From the shadow in the dark,_

_Waiting for the poison to hit its mark,_

_(Listen—my son)_

Sasuke simply thought of himself as dressing the way he felt – dressing in whatever mood happened to strike him. And today his mood was dark, brooding even. His stupid parents had decided to move to a dumb little town in the middle of bum-fuck nowhere; he scowled at the thought. So to reflect this feeling he had rebelled and wore everything he knew that his parents would hate, especially his father.

_I see the darkness surround,_

_The shape on the ground,_

_The killer straight up and a body face down,_

_(Firstborn—last one)_

His current hair color of choice was his usual deeper-than-normal short, spiked black with his jaw length bangs red, bright and happily bouncing from the wind and his dancing steps.

_I hear the din of screams,_

_Sorrow in streams,_

_The smell of farewell and gasoline,_

_(Listen—my son)_

A dark midnight blue jacket, knee length, swept haughtily around his thighs and ass and fitted snugly against his body. He didn't tend to look in the mirror much; he was just too busy usually, and so he imagined that the old fashioned styled frock coat left very little to the imagination, however, the inlays of embroidery and barely visible lines of silver stitching were breathtaking when perused up close.

_I see a heart set free and my legacy,_

_Hear a voice from a shadow that is beckoning me,_

_(Firstborn—last one)_

Layered beneath, just barely peeking out against his defined chest were the crisscrossed lines of a fishnet shirt, nothing below that to obstruct the view of his unnaturally pale skin. Starting at his slightly feminine hips, clung the skintight fabric of the leather pants, that would be showing off a temptingly delicious rump if not for the coat. His favorite – he smiled softly at this – pair of thigh length boots hugged his legs comfortingly, and laced up the back with a barely visible black cord. No zippers here darling, as he thought on how idiotic and lazy some modern conveniences could be.

_I guess there comes a point,_

_When you think to yourself,_

"_This isn't worth it, it isn't worth it."_

_And now I feel what you felt,_

_And now I feel what you felt inside brother,_

_And now I feel what you felt,_

_This isn't worth it, it isn't worth it._

However, some modern age trends he found quite amusing, such as the fashion statement that certain men in specific "gothic" crowds liked to walk about wearing makeup. He, of course, remembered back to when he was a child and the noble-class men would powder their faces and such, but it was far more pleasing now for him to pass by people on the street with dark lines smudged under his eyes. He sighed as the woman's voice in the song began to resonate in a truly beautiful way.

_I hear the sound of a heart,_

_From the shadow in the dark,_

_Waiting for the poison to hit its mark,_

_(Listen—my son)_

After all, his parents shouldn't complain if only for the fact that it covered the reddish sickly color beneath his eyes that never fully left, except occasionally while he slept, his brother's comforting presence pressed closely to his back in a long line of warmth. This gave him a more healthy appearance than the rest of his family most days, even without feeding.

_I see the darkness surround,_

_The shape on the ground,_

_The killer straight up and a body face down,_

_(Firstborn—last one)_

He loved his brother very much, but it wasn't in _that _way. He supposed that was what people would assume if they knew how close they had to be. Since they were children the two brothers had shared a bed every night, the elder of the two, Itachi, curling his body sweetly around his little brother's.

_I hear the din of screams,_

_Sorrow in streams,_

_The smell of farewell and gasoline,_

_(Listen—my son)_

Sasuke's condition demanded this of them, close skin contact to be maintained lest he be drained of energy. Admittedly, there _had _been a few isolated instances when sexual contact was the only way to help him recover his strength, but he hadn't fallen in love with Itachi – it was just deep sibling affection. Neither really thought of it as inappropriate or as that disdainful word society now used – incest. In his time, there wasn't such thing as incest really; it was thought of as a beneficial way to intermarry the family and keep the blood from being polluted, although he rarely heard of brother's and sister's marrying. It was usually cousins and such.

_I see a heart set free and my legacy,_

_Hear a voice from a shadow that is beckoning me,_

_(Firstborn—last one)_

His other habit was viewed by the public a little less harshly. The fact that he liked and was sexually acquainted with both women and men wasn't seen as something strange in his day and age. As long as the men were still willing to produce children with a woman (again, usually a relative) then it was perfectly acceptable to take a male lover as well.

_I wish it didn't, I wish it didn't, I wish it didn't, I wish it didn't end this way,_

_I wish it didn't, I wish it didn't, I wish it didn't, I wish it didn't end this way,_

_I wish it didn't, I wish it didn't, I wish it didn't, I wish it didn't end this way,_

_I wish it didn't, I wish it didn't, I wish it didn't, I wish it didn't end this way,_

_I wish it didn't, I wish it didn't, I wish it didn't, I wish it didn't end this way,_

_I wish it didn't, I wish it didn't, I wish it didn't, I wish it didn't end this way,_

This part of the song seemed as if it had become a mantra of his life. He shook his head. _Not right now, _he thought to himself. Obviously, as per his few trysts with Itachi and other men he had met through the preceding centuries, he was no stranger to the feel of another man's arms. Having only ever topped, he often idly wondered what it would be like to be taken just once, to feel himself being filled and completed in a way only women usually knew.

_Live a life in hell through a mortal shell asphyxiating_

_Smell for a crime lifetime imagination_

_Locked in a cell and to the other_

_Firstborn, I see the same scene that_

_Must play over in your mind and now_

_How much more I'm sure it's fucked with_

_Your head just like it's fucked up mine._

_"Listen my son-firstborn last one"_

_The message you sent out to me-I can not_

_Change what's meant to be_

_The message you sent out to me-I can not_

_Change what's meant to be_

He sighed as his heart fluttered a moment in his chest and then became nearly silent once again. Maybe he was just too intimidating? He realized he had been mesmerized through the last chorus and the last line rang eerily through as he pulled the headphones down to rest around his neck.

_Firstborn,_

_You are the last one—Firstborn..._

In any case, he finally had reached the school for his first day of antisocial merriment. Every school he had gone to in, oh say, about the last hundred years, had met him with disdain and several times outright hatred, even across the many countries he had visited. It was no use, this having been chosen as the next subsequent manner of his own personal hell, to whine about it.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

So as usual, Reviews make the world go round 3!!! So if you want more, let me know just _how much_ you want more. I realize that Sasuke is a bit.... different. I'm keeping him as in character as a possible, but his personality is being deepened a bit and well....cough,cough.... he appears to be taking on a bit of my own persona...=D


	2. Band of Rejects

(Forgive me any of my mistakes involving the Romanized Japanese I'm using!)

A/N-So, I realized that my initial writing was a bit long, nearly 3,000 words. I went ahead and cut it in half and decided that I'd post them both at the same time anyway. Here is the second part then. Enjoy!

Warning: Yaoi/Shonen-ai (later), language, most likely violence or gore (mostly blood).

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Sasuke and Kishimoto-sensei have that priveledge!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kixyuuketsuki

Chapter 2: Band of Rejects

They may have moved out of the city, but the town was far from being completely rural. The academy is what astounded him the most, for it was an overly large and beautiful high school, with a huge gardened front and several big buildings connected to the even larger main structure. Indeed, Konohagakure was a lovely place, one that he felt more comfortable in than the previous places he had used. Obviously, he held no need to seek any further education after how many times he had repeated this cycle, however, he did appear to look quite young. After only seventeen human years his life had been taken from him, which made this his... un-life? Ha. His sense of humor betrayed how quirky his personality truly was, despite all the unsociable displays he used as a façade. He was never a depressed child, in fact he was very full of life and energy, any pun is truly unintended. Even so, he had always looked young for his age, yet he needed to start trying to convince the ath

He walked across the sizeable parking lot and to what appeared to be a main office of some sort, where he picked up a copy of his prearranged schedule from a rather sweet looking woman, despite his choice of fashion, who had protested that he refer to her as Kurenai. Leaving the office and passing through two glass double doors, he trailed his way across the hallways, discreetly 'listening' for the name of the teacher he knew would undoubtedly be spoken several times during homeroom before first period began. He found that maps were strictly for humans, and chuckled throatily as he gracefully turned a sharp corner and elegantly strode into a classroom labeled Rm. #137: Umino Iruka.

Upon entering the classroom, he was ignored – for exactly 10.4 seconds. He felt a bit uncomfortable as the room went still and quiet to all stare at the new student with wide, curious eyes. There weren't a larger number of people in this specific room and each seemed quite different from the next. Perhaps this _was_ a more diverse school, as it _had_ claimed to be, he mused.

The teacher, a nice fellow with a cheerfully sincere grin and chocolate brown hair pulled up in a high ponytail, said, "Ah! You must be Sasuke-kun. Welcome to Konohagakure, and if there is anything I can do to help with anything please don't hesitate to let me know!"

Sasuke should have been sickened by how sweetly happy the man was but couldn't help but turn just to him, to effectively block the class's view of him, and grace him with a small gentle smile, "Arigato, Umino-sensei."

At this, Sasuke bowed his head slightly in respect, bringing an even more radiant smile to Iruka's face, "Please, call me Iruka-sensei. All my students do."

"Very good, Umino-sensei, but begging your pardon I would prefer to not break with tradition," he turned to go find a seat but looked back over his shoulder to add, "Thank you, though."

Sasuke's hips rolled languidly, as they were wont to do without any conscious thought on his part, and he sank fluidly into one of the chairs, pulling his bag around and onto the desks surface as he sat. He had discreetly noticed several of the students as he had chosen a place to seat himself while he waited. He had decided on the middle column he had been standing in front of, because there were individual desks in this particular classroom although, he had seen rooms with large tables in them. A few desks off to his right housed a group of students, whose voices were audibly gaining in volume once again.

The one at the center of commotion was a rather animated blonde wearing an obnoxious orange shirt with some unknown band splashed across it, a long sleeve black shirt below, and various cuffs and bracelets, jingling as well as covered in spikes and studs, as he waved his arms about trying to convey something to his companions. A girl, with an interesting shade of pink hair – like bubblegum – was listening avidly, a wide smile spread over her face. She leaned forward, almost exposing a copious amount of cleavage to the room and whisper giggled something in the blonde's ear.

The blonde's eyes widened dramatically and he shyly glanced at Sasuke, incredibly bright, cerulean blue eyes giving their full effect and almost catching the startled brunettes heart in his chest – ha, and he hadn't even known he was breathing.

The boy stood and walked over to Sasuke and sat down in the desk in front of him, his legs straddling the chair as he sat in it backward. He then rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Hi," the blonde said. Sasuke waited.... and sure enough, cue big stupid grin. "Uh... so you're Sasuke, is that what Iruka-sensei said? We just wanted to give you a warm welcome. I'm Naruto!" And with this he reached stretched his arm out, offering his hand to the blank faced Uchiha.

Naruto's grin wavered a bit, as his hand lowered a little. "Hn," was the noncommittal answer Sasuke gave as he raised both eyebrows at the annoyance in front of him. _What's the point? They all turn on you in the end. End? Never will there be an end... _The thought made his heart break just a little more.

Sasuke sighed a much put upon sigh, trying to ease the knots that were rapidly growing in number in his back.

"You don't have to be a dick you know. I was just trying to be nice. I know how hard it can be to come to a new school and... I-I just wanted to try to help you make a friend. It makes it bearable sometimes, when you have someone who understands," the boy was staring a little too intently into his face for comfort.

"Fine. Sasuke," with that he took Naruto's hand, raised it once, and let it drop. It happened to be the first mistake of that day, however. A spark, like electricity, jolted simultaneously down a pale and tanned arm alike. "Maybe you should go back to your band of rejects now."

Naruto was slow to react. "Ha, ha must have been static," he laughed nervously. He got up, "Yeah, maybe I should. You seem like you could use to put your head down and take a nap anyway, teme. Anyone ever told you that you look half dead?" He revealed something even more distracting, a shiny tongue ring he showed off as he laughed, sticking his tongue out and pulling the underside of his eye down, on the way back to his seat.

However, dark pools of onyx brimming with hidden crimson, threatening to spill over and drown him, widened farther than they should have been able to.

_What!? Half dead...?_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

So as usual, Reviews make the world go round 3!!! So if you want more, let me know just _how much_ you want more. I realize that Sasuke is a bit.... different. I'm keeping him as in character as a possible, but his personality is being deepened a bit and well....cough,cough.... he appears to be taking on a bit of my own persona...=D


End file.
